


Snowy Weather, Coffee Shops, and Chocolate

by lovetommo



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re on their way back from somewhere and it starts to rain and it’s cold and windy do they find shelter in this warm and cozy shop and get hot chocolate and everything is cute and fluffy (Request by dont-judge-me-i’m-a-fangirl on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Weather, Coffee Shops, and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Another old jonnor fanfic from last December   
> *I don't own The Fosters or anything mentioned*

The date was December 21st, four days before Christmas. Students started break today so Connor and Jude decided to hang out at the mall and get some last minute presents. That was more for Connor because he still needed presents for his parents and his aunt. He wasn’t the best person when it came to time management.

The nearest mall was in walking distance from Connor’s house. Well, it was about a twenty minute walk but Connor insisted that they could do it and if Jude got tired he would carry him. It’s not like they haven’t walked there before?

Another reason Jude didn’t want to walk there was because the weather was being really weird lately. It was super cold, it snowed a couple of weeks ago, and he was pretty sure that it was going to do the same tonight. But, he couldn’t say no to his boyfriend.

Jude had asked Connor earlier that day if he knew what he wanted to get his family members but he still had no idea. So now the boys were walking hand in hand to the mall trying to brainstorm gift ideas.  
“Well, I never met your aunt. What is she like?” Jude asked added a light skip to his step.  
“She’s on my mom’s side of the family,” He addressed. “But I’m not too close with her. Only see her on the holidays, if that. I know she likes knitting, reading and cats.”  
“What a catch,” Jude joked.

“Oh, please,” Connor laughed. “That’s going to be you in twenty years!”  
“No it won’t, you jerk!” He yelled, dropping his hand and pushing him forcefully into a leftover pile of snow.  
“Jude!” Connor screeched. “I’m going to be all wet!”

“Not my problem!” Jude laughed, skipping away. Connor quickly hopped up from the old pile of snow and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm, wrapping his own arms around the other boy’s body.  
“Con, let go!” Jude yelled. “You’re so cold!”

“I wonder whose fault that is?” Connor said with a smirk, kissing him gently.  
“Come on, we have to keep walking or we are never going to get there.”

The two managed to buy gift for the three family members that Connor needed presents for. He got his dad some coffee mug with a book he had been dying to read. He got his mom a picture frame and put a picture of them in it and also a gift card to her favorite store. He got his aunt some knitting supplies and a cat sweater (that was Jude’s idea).

The two were walking with their hands intertwined out of the mall. They were getting a couple stares but nothing that was life shattering. Once they were at the entrance they saw that the trees were blowing like crazy and snow was falling from the grey sky.

“Um, Con?” Jude said.  
Connor looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. They didn’t have a ride home. I guess we’re going to have to run for it, Connor thought.

“Got your coat, hat, gloves, scarf?” Conner asked turning to his boyfriend making sure he was bundled up nice and snug.  
“Yes, I’m fine,” Jude blushed. “Stop worrying. I think we should we should wait here till the weather clears up.”

Connor looked around at the people surrounding them and shrugged, They weren’t in the best neighborhood and it would be boring to sit there and do nothing till the weather clears up. He could call his dad to pick him up but then he wouldn’t be able to have any physical contact with Jude, not even a hand hold because it would weird out his dad. I think the best bet is to leave the mall and wing it, Connor thought.

“I think we should just leave. There is a coffee shop a few block away, let’s go there!” Connor said excitedly as he dragged Jude out of the mall.  
The two boys were faced with the ugly world of snow and wind. The wind blew in their faces, making their eyes water right away. Jude gripped Connor’s hand and held onto his beanie with his other hand, Connor doing the same thing.

They started running, with their faces against blustery weather, wishing that this cafe would show up sooner. They passed endless stop signs, traveling cars, stray dogs (which they couldn’t help but pet), Jude even slipped on some ice and fell on his butt.

After their terrible adventure, they finally saw the cozy coffee shop in front of them. It had warm white Christmas lights on it, elderly couples strolling in and out, even a small family was going in to take shelter through the storm.

The two boys sighed in delight and walked up to the door. Jude opened the door for Connor with a smile and said, “After you.”  
They smiled instantly as the warm heat rushed to their cold bodies. Jude took off Connor’s jacket if for him and then took of his own, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door. They dropped their hats, gloves, and scarfs into the basket and walked over to a table.

“Want something to snack on while we are here?” Jude asked as he scrolled over the menu.  
Connor shrugged and said, “Why not?"

They walked up to the ordering booth thing and waited their turn. Jude had his arm protectively around Connor’s waist trying to keep him warm. He was leaning into Jude’s touch and smiled. Even though Jude was smaller than him, he loved how protective he was over everything.

“Next!” The lady yelled, signalling for the boys to walk up. They traveled up with a shiver and started to order.  
“I’ll have some hot chocolate and a double chocolate chocolate chip cookie!” Conner grinned like a five year old.

“Keeping up the figure for baseball, I see!” Jude chuckled, quickly kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. He couldn’t help but smile and blush because of how far Jude has come. A couple of months ago Jude couldn’t even say he was gay and now he is kissing his boyfriend in public.  
“We’re not even in season!” Connor added. They looked over at the lady who was taking their order who was staring at them with an amused look.  
“Sorry,” Jude muttered.

“It’s fine!” She chuckled. “My girlfriend and I have tons of these dumb conversations.”  
Both boys started to laugh and then Jude said his order. “I think I’m going to have some hot chocolate with some vegan chicken soup. I’m hungry!”  
“Name please?” The lady asked, writing the order down.  
“Jude.”  
“Okay, we’ll call you when it’s done. Also, the total is $15.60,” She smiled.

Connor started to pull out his wallet but Jude put his hand over it to make him stop. He gave him one of his signature bitch faces and pulled out his own wallet paying for both meals. Well, his meal and Connor’s unhealthy snack.  
The two sat down at one of the higher tables in the corner of the cozy cafe and just sat in silence for a while. Jude enjoying each other’s presence. The coffee shop had Christmas music playing quietly in the background and the snow was still falling outside.  
Connor looked over at Jude who was gazing out the window, who seemed to be in deep thought. Connor reached his hand over the table and gripped Jude’s hand which was lying limply on the table. Jude looked over at Connor once their hands touched.

“I love you, a lot. You know that right?” Connor whispered quietly. Jude blushed a bit and grinned.  
“I know, and I love you too, Con,” Jude confessed for what seemed like the first time even though they have already said ‘I love you’ before. Just each time just seems new, like it will never get old. Their love will always be there.

“Jude!” The lady called.  
Jude was about to get out of his seat but Connor pushed him back into it and went to grab their food. Connor went up to the lady and thanked her and wished her Merry Christmas before returning to Jude who looked like he was about to jump out of his seat in hunger.

“Dinner is served!” Connor exclaimed making a couple of coffee drinkers glance at them.  
Jude ducked his head into his arms to hide his embarrassment but started to chuckle. “You’re a doof.”  
“But, I’m you’re doof,” He replied back cheesily.

The two started to eat their meals and snacks. They just started eating them and when Jude looked up at Connor to ask him a question, Connor’s face was already covered in chocolate. Whether it was from his cookie or his drink, he didn’t know. But all Jude knew was that he was covered in chocolate!

“Now how did you manage to do that?” Jude giggled, handing him a napkin.  
“Do what…?” He asked totally confused but he still took the napkin.  
“You got chocolate all over your face!” Jude said trying to be quiet but failing miserably because he found it so funny.

“It was a good cookie!” Connor defended, blushing slightly. It was the cookie! He started to wipe his face with the Christmas napkin Jude handed him but just ended up spreading it all over his mouth.  
“You’re a piece of work, Con,” Jude chuckled. He got out of his seat and put his hand on the side of Connor’s face. He started to kiss him slowly at first but then took him by surprise by licking Connor’s lips to get all of the chocolate off.  
“Wow,” Connor blushed when they pulled away. “Why haven’t you done that before?”  
“Well it’s not like you get chocolate on your face everyday.” Jude observed.

After that, they both sat talking about everything and nothing all at once. The were enjoying just being together in the awful weather with yummy snacks. They stayed so long that the lady who took their order had to kick them out at closing hour. Both of them didn’t bother to check their phones that were blown up from messages from their parents. But it didn’t matter how much trouble they got into because they both had the best day today and that was all that mattered.


End file.
